


[Podfic] An Uncommon Doctor

by sophinisba



Series: Natasha Feels 2020 (Purimgifts) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Perpetual Motion's story read aloud:Maria takes care of Natasha after a mission.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Natasha Feels 2020 (Purimgifts) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	[Podfic] An Uncommon Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Uncommon Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650209) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/An+Uncommon+Doctor.mp3) | **Size:** 2.9 MB | **Duration:** 4:07 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
